It is well-known that plants and flowers, etc., are often used to decorate various indoor and outdoor areas of rooms, homes, offices, public places (e.g., airports, etc.). There have been various designs put forth for planters, decorative vase center pieces, home gardening vessels with sophisticated grow lights, and nutrient distribution. For example, with regard to the “cut” flower industry, both the consumers and sellers (e.g., florists, nurseries, grocery stores, gift shops, etc.) share a limited shelf life or exposure time once the flower has been cut from the root source (of nutrition), providing merely a temporary visual enjoyment of the plant (usually at the peak of the plant's bloom cycle). It is understood that plants require a correct combinational environment of light, temperature, oxygen, nutrients, and water, etc., that are combined with attention and care, whereupon the plant continues to grow for a certain time period or life.
One major problem with traditional flower/plant vases is that they lack adequate air supply to provide adequate oxygen to the stem or roots of the flowers planted within the vases. It is well-known that without adequate oxygen, a plant cannot absorb the necessary nutritional requirements to extend or sustain life or achieve growth. Without a source of circulating oxygen, the water soon turns stagnate resulting in plant or flower subsequently dying.